


The End of All Ends - Prologue

by IluviellaCuthallian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fantasy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Justice, Original Fiction, POV Original Female Character, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluviellaCuthallian/pseuds/IluviellaCuthallian
Summary: “In the beginning, only chaos existed. We fight to regain control of the unknown and bring Order where there is none. To all those in the Universe, these are our oaths; we fight, we protect and we defend.” - Nathaniel, Creator of the Guardians and Orcale to the Universe.Born into a universe full of conflict and an army of demons, Iluviella must choose between the Guardians and those she cares about most.





	The End of All Ends - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader,  
> At times I have often wondered how long a story lasts until it has been forgotten. I then strove to change this as best I could. 
> 
> As you are most aware; every tale that you have read, every song you have heard, every piece of writing has three things in common. A beginning, middle and end. In some aspects, every piece of literature, and now gaming, that has ever been created follows this simple structure. The other pieces, that don’t follow this structure, are the pieces that are left to your own imagination to either complete or carry on as you please. 
> 
> So for those that are left to your imagination, do they really end?
> 
> Everyone knows that when a story ends, there is another that usually follows. This could be because that book, poem or game is part of a series or a collection, or it could be because you yourself have created others from it. 
> 
> However, what if they never ended but instead were a chain of events themselves? What if they all led to one final, epic struggle between Good and Evil, the ultimate conclusion?
> 
>  
> 
> What if… 
> 
>  
> 
> …they all led… 
> 
>  
> 
> …to this?

**Awakening**

 

The inn of this city was called the Rose and Thorn, but it wasn't as pleasant as the name suggested. Thugs, thieves, bandits and other various outlaws called this place their haunt. When they weren't fulfilling their various tasks, they would be nestled up in here, ravishing on what they had plucked from a poor man's grasp.

However, no drunken laughter or rowdy songs came from within. Something was not right and I sought to change whatever wrong that could not be foreseen in the present. As far as I was concerned, if the lower classes of society were being allowed free reign of such a fair and noble city, without the guards restraining them, then the war was just the beginning. Especially if things weren't progressing, it showed that the city’s current situation was...disturbing at best. It meant that the Council weren't doing their job of protecting the city - which I called my home. It also meant that since they were not keeping petty annoyances under their surveillance, such as peasants running amok, that there was something far worse that had led them astray. They had been called to a higher purpose.

 

The poor and the weak were not being abused and that, however depressing, showed that the usual social hierarchy wasn't being maintained. No criminals were doing even their mundanest of tasks. Even the market which used to flourish with the hustle and bustle of merchants buying and selling their wares, now lay empty and abandoned. I suppose that explained why I lingered here. The only sounds that could be heard about me was the occasional rhythmic sounds of the blacksmith's hammer on the anvil, the sound of ships being docked in the harbour and the occasional bird calling as it flew over the water.

 

Turning my attention back to the side-alley inn, I opened the heavy wooden door to the establishment which creaked with its age. It was apparent that the door had not been used for some time. Strange - usually it remained open. It seemed my eyes had beheld a rarity this day. As I stepped across the threshold the inviting atmosphere, of which I had expected, had not welcomed me. Instead, it was one of uncertainty. The same kind of atmosphere of impending war, which had never been seen here before. Another enigma I witnessed.

I easily strode over the well-trodden flagstones laden with wearing from years of heavy traffic, slowly noticing the fragile patrons as my eyes brushed over their looming figures. Their youth had been several decades past them, at least 5 or 6 in mortal years, and it became apparent that war had taken its toll on everyone already. I sighed out of pity for their withering exterior that continued deteriorating with age. Their eyes were sunken beneath wrinkles as their weary and solemn gaze focused on me.

 

Lifting my eyes upwards towards the ceiling, I saw it was held by large timber beams, though the room seemed to already close in on me and my hooded form. Not to mention the other decaying lives that surrounded the interior of this inn. The bar was made of a simple grey-brown oak and was situated opposite from where I was stood; a mere few steps away, in case anything should happen. My eyes caught a glimpse of the steps to my left as I blinked at the change of light from outside, as the door creaked to a slow close once more. The steps were the only thing in this isolated gathering that proved to hold any signs of normality. Woodlice hid in the cracks and crevices of the two steps occasionally appearing, only to burrow into the wood again when a foot wandered near to their space.

 

My eyes now adjusted to the dim light set by the candles on the windowsill and the four torches in their sconces placed at even intervals along the walls. It was then that I saw the various faces, still clinging to life, staring back at me with morbid curiosity. When I realised that any conversation had now remained hushed and kept to a minimal, I guessed intimidation was what caused them to be so wary. I turned my head to follow the gaze I felt on the right side of my head. It had interrupted my thoughts and I found myself now focusing on the small seating area, that could only hold five circular tables, in front of a large bay window overlooking the gloomy streets and dismal docks beyond the rooftops of the houses.

 

The barman came down the small wooden staircase concealed by the back wall and stood behind the bar. This is what drew my attention back to the direction I was currently still facing. Drunken conversation that had been hushed resumed between the guardsmen on reserve duty and the elderly, yet the only word that my ears were able to detect through the partial parts of their discussion was the word 'stranger'.

The rest became too vague until I finally caught something...

 

There was word of strange encounters with the boy of a soldier and a tailor that recently stirred panic amongst the people. But before I caught more details the two guests I had been observing became agitated and uncomfortable, deciding best to leave past me than to utter anything more here.

That, above all else, piqued my curiosity. So I had already made up my mind to investigate this lead of information and I knew where best this type of gossip would come from.

 

The air smelled vibrantly of spiced ales and fruit ciders enrapturing many that chose to walk the few steps I did to approach the bar. I, however, was not ensnared as easily and the pungent smells appealed not to my nose. Whatever spell, or enchantment lay here, I would not be seduced.

 

It was then that a brief sigh broke my train of thought, my aquamarine orbs choosing to rest on the lone barkeep who took to cleaning the glasses with his apron. He was much smaller than appearances suggested, I noted. His caramel eyes fixed on the swift movements of his nimble hands. He seemed surprisingly well off, yet his hands were rough with signs of yellowing and blackening suggesting that he had been working elsewhere.

As the sound of the glass he was cleaning struck the smooth wood, I noticed that he too was weary. Taking another glass, he began cleaning again, the torchlight flickering off of his auburn curls.

 

A harsh laugh broke his concentration and his head whirled round, with brows furrowed as a tankard clamoured against the floor. The glass he was cleaning was put back onto the bar as his complacency turned into silent disappointment. "Right, time for you to head home." he stated with a firm, but reasonable, attitude to the burly drunk who was sat close to the small fireplace on the left opposite the window.

The man did not move and neither did the barkeep except to stand near him and put a hand on his shoulder. I wasn't going to pry, but I knew that the situation would become dire if no intervention was taken. I found myself walking over, down the steps, my cloak fluttering and yet concealing my face from his.

 

"I suggest you leave." I said with a stern authoritative manner as the man's friends began to rise. I chose not to do anything more than show him the sword by my side and the man merely jerked his head towards the door before leaving. They were smart enough to realise that regardless of being outnumbered, I was armed and I would have beaten them easily had it come to blows. The barkeep did not notice my weapon though, as my cloak covered my sword quickly and quietly once my fingers had released the fabric I had lifted. Once they had left, the barkeep muttered his thanks before picking up the tankard and returning to the bar where he would resume his cleaning.

 

"You're welcome. I just wish there weren't as many unsavoury characters." I replied mirroring my previous stance and returning to the same position I was in before the commotion had started. The barkeep smiled fondly at my statement and knew as well as I did that that was a dream for many here. "We all do. You get a lot round here these days." he said calmly cleaning what was the tankard that was dropped on the floor.

"Why?" I asked. I was determined to find out what was going on and why the city took on this sudden change, and also why the people began to lose sight of what was important. He sighed as though he was reluctant to share and the room about me seemed to become filled with a deafening silence. "A long time ago..." he began before trailing off and staring through the window as though he were reliving a distant memory. After a brief pause, his brows knitted together again and he shook his head clearing the thought away from his already troubled mind. He had hoped that I hadn't noticed when the look of concern had brushed across his features as he pulled himself back into reality. I did, my features composed of confusion and anticipation for the rest of the story but I wasn't going to exploit the kindness he offered. Instead I waved a hand in dismissal of it and a relieved smile washed over his face.

 

Whatever had happened had affected everyone here and even if I could not find a solution, these people deserved an explanation. "Doesn't matter." I lied. A more friendlier tone of voice was required as the loud sounds of people having conversation once more filled the air making my ears twitch beneath my hood. Having heightened senses, even in a place like this, was both useful and a hinderance to my investigation.

 

"What can I get ya?" he urged, in order to change the subject. The fair voice wanted familiarity to the dull routine again. I looked back at the rugged man unaware that my sight had been aimed at the wall behind him. As much as I wanted to continue this charade of a buying customer, it would defeat the whole objective I was trying to reach. As much as I didn't want him to think that I was disregarding him in this matter, I had another agenda and as much as I wanted to make him more comfortable, I had no other choice.

"I'm looking for information." I declared, keeping my voice low. This would give the impression that I was one of the lowlives who lived near here and maintained the illusion I was willing to join the adversary. I wavered over the source, calculating, trying to predict his reaction. He shifted uncomfortably and avoided eye contact, instead looking to either side before placing an ageing elbow on the bar top. He was cleaning still so as to look as inconspicuous as possible.

"What kind of information are you seeking?" he uttered in much the same manner as I had. He was nervous to announce the threat openly and rightly so.

 

Eyes became fixated on us a third time, the looks seeking to penetrate any obstacle in order to observe whatever gossip they could. I maintained eye contact and decided that now was the best opportunity to find out exactly what was going on. "Beren, the soldier, and Lucia, a tailor." I began. "They have a son."

The barkeep nodded slowly and sighed shortly after as if already knowing where this line of inquiry was headed. "Tell me about him." I requested with the insistence of a muffled voice. I then chose to answer the looks that bore into us, with a questioning look of my own, to which many people turned back to their own hushed debates.

 

Narrowing my eyes, I turned my head the other way, giving the people the other side of the inn the same treatment before turning back to the centre. His almost perfect brow arched itself cautiously in response to my previous question. "What do you wish to know?" he asked me.

"Everything." I answered. To which the barkeep came round to the edge of the bar and lifted up the side, gesturing to me to follow him to a small room at the top of those stairs he had descended prior. I wasted no time in following him and once we had got in, he locked the door behind him. I was prepared for a fight, but I sensed that's not what he was after. Instead, he gestured for me to sit as he pulled out a wooden stool and sat down himself. He exhaled sharply and I sensed he was about to tell me what I needed to know. "The boy was a strange lad..." He began.

"Strange? How so?" I posed, completely oblivious to the fact I had interrupted him.

"Well, he thought he could see things no one else could and..." he drifted off, as though unsure that he should say anything.

"Go on...." I urged, feeling like the sooner this was dealt with, the better. For him and for me.

 

"He described them as shadows at first, and no one believed him. Until one day, the Council took him, said something about abominations and demons." My head snapped up and immediately I began to understand everything. "They came and they took those they believed to be infected and..." he stopped and became visibly distressed. I reached out my hand offered him my thoughts of comfort. Gradually, he became soothed and was able to tell me that that was the reason everything had been thrown into chaos.

 

Demons.

 

The Council.

 

Everything explained why the inn was like a graveyard, why the guards no longer cared and why the people seemed to lose all hope in this city. For the animosity of these creatures was well known throughout the world. For centuries, the demons had fed upon the people's souls; turning them into husks of their original selves and thus, abominations. But that wasn't all, it seemed. The plagues that had struck this city meant rich pickings for various other scavengers. Renegades and Necromancers alike had joined forces attacking this city, along with others and taking their dead for the usage of rituals. The Council had done what they supposedly could but it wasn't enough. The people were scared and yet somehow had to continue on with their lives as though everything that happened had just been a dream.

 

"And the Guardians? What about them?" If I knew anything could help bring these people some hope. It would be them. The Guardian Order was well known and their legends even more so. Children once grew up hearing of the famed Guardians and how they have saved and would continue to save us from all that threatened our universe.

 

His face had changed after I mentioned them, and a long pause meant that this was no longer the case. "The Council took over. Forbade any mention of the Order claiming it was them that let the demons into this world." he told me, his voice sombre in tone and the news echoed in my mind until the silence was again broken. "There are too few to rise up against them and those of us that still hold that belief are scattered."

 

"How?" I stumbled to ask. I couldn't and didn't want to believe what I heard. Such treachery was unforgivable and I silently vowed to not let it happen again. "How come you by this?"

 

"I saw the soldiers take orders from the Council not to let the Guardians back into the city. They did so out of fear that the Guardians would lead the demons here and bring war to this universe." he answered me honestly and I saw that he was frustrated at the lack of support being offered. I was too.

 

"I'm sure you've heard of the prophecy." I recalled aloud. I grew up being told that someone would stop all of it from happening and would save us all. I was told that one would bring hope and many a beam of light to all the people of the universe. I knew that others had heard of it too.

The barkeep shook his head in disbelief. "Aye, a child's fantasy. A prophecy that states that one of the Guardians will unite everyone in or hour of need and that they will be the protector when the day of our reckoning arrives." he explained adamant in his beliefs. "What does it matter now, hmm?" he spoke with his voice ruptured with grief and sorrow. "They've taken all that we are, from all of us." he said finally and I sensed that now was the time to send him more of those soothing thoughts.

 

"I will help you. I will do whatever is necessary." I vowed.

 

"How? You aren't a Guardian and even if you were, there are more people out there that would rather you dead than alive."

 

"Then I am going to need some help."

 

"The last thing we need is a war on our hands." he protested standing and raising his arms above his head in despair.

 

"I agree." I said, using my hand to settle him as best I could and to show that I was remaining calm. "But, if the demons want to start a war, then they will anyway, regardless of who does what." I offered as a reason. There was always a method to my madness.

 

His face changed and his features began to soften from anger into that of bewilderment as he asked me "What are you going to do then?" To that I responded with the only thing I could, "I am going to become a Guardian and I will save the universe, no matter the cost. I will bring Order where there is Chaos and I will unite those who seek to do the right thing. I will be your hope." and with that.... I left.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoys my work and if it gets enough good responses then I shall get it published. So please don't forget to comment, give kudos and let me know what they think :)  
> This is all my own work so please don't forget to ask permission before using for anything. 
> 
> I will upload the chapters of this novel so you can all leave criticism and anything you wish for me to develop, don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
